This specification relates to communications in a telecommunications environment.
Crosstalk can interfere with communications in a digital subscriber line (DSL) system. Crosstalk refers to the electromagnetic coupling between neighboring twisted pairs. Vectoring (also referred to as vectoring techniques or vectored transmission) is a technology for cancelling crosstalk in DSL systems. Crosstalk cancellation techniques implemented in vectoring systems are generally only effective for cancelling crosstalk between members of a same vectoring group (“intra-group crosstalk”). However, the twisted pair conductors outside of a given vectoring group (e.g., belonging to other vectoring groups) can introduce crosstalk between vectoring groups. In some instances, the crosstalk between vectoring groups is referred to as inter-group crosstalk. The existence of inter-group crosstalk can degrade the performance of a vectored system.